despues de tanto tiempo
by AngelineMerian
Summary: El la engaño, ella prefirio huir y guardar un gran secreto, pero bien saben que kon el tiempo todo sale a relucir....(me chokan los summary's .)
1. Nø QüieRo VølvêR A vERtê

**-¤¤¤¤**

Ho0o0o0litaas! Bueeeeeeeeeee para empezar dejen les komuniko ke este ff ia esta empezado kon otra direccion, uffff lo empeze hace mas de un año! Pero no puedo entrar a la otra kuenta para actualizar uu, esk me cambiaron la contraseña ¬¬ i mi otro mail me lo hakearon.. en fin es una larga historia k no vale la pena kontar, i pss bueeee volvi a subirlo, kon otra cuenta aunk si lo vuelven a leer notaran k tiene algunos cambios (este primer cap no…es mui simple pero me gusta asi ) en fin espero les guste por si alguien se avienta a leerlo i pss espero me dejen reviews! (niñas plixxx repitan sus reviews XD) bechitos a todas!

Disklaimer: todo personaje relacionado kon **Hary Potter** son propiedad de **JKRowling,** io solo los uso pa divertirme un rato intentado escribir mis babosadas XD..

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·Dëþúê§ Ð Tånt° TîèmÞØ ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

**-¤Nø ¶üîê®ø VøLvÉ® Å V€®Tê ¤-**

Ella estaba llorando sentada en la orilla de la cama con un periódico en la mano, miraba un baúl medio vació, de repente se levanto, se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla, y termino de guardar sus cosas en aquel baúl al bajar las escaleras miro el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita faltaba poco para que el llegara, mas le valía que saliera pronto de esa casa, pidió un taxi y se fue, muy lejos en donde el jamás la encontraría.

El al llegar a casa pensó que ella estaría con alguna amiga o en casa de sus padres, se puso a ver la tele hasta que ya entrada la noche llamo su madre para preguntar por ella, el se empezo a preocupar y llamo a ginny pero no la encontró subió a su cuarto para buscar la libreta de direcciones de esta, y su sorpresa fue que al entrar a su habitación no encontro nada, todas sus pertenencias habian desaparecido, le invadio un miedo ya que aunque hacia muchos años habia acabado la era de terror que los envolvia ella seguia siendo unas de las principales en derrotar al señor tenebroso, camino por todo el cuarto desesperado por encontrar alguna pista estaba a punto de llamar a su mejor amigo cuando vio un periodico, el cual horas antes ella habia sostenido. Por las palabras corridas del diario noto que ella había llorado, a un lado vio unos garabatos que podia distinguir como

– _**NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA-**_

**-¤¤¤¤**

**Atte.**

**Angie grint wesley lupin**

**Maitre marauder 2**

**De las 5 lokas la mas kuerda y un poko despistada**

**Ron's Lover UniK**

**-¤¤¤¤**


	2. 7 Mê§ès

**¤¤¤¤ **

•**·.·´¯·.·• 7 Mê§èS •·.·´¯·.·•**

Habían pasado ya 7 meses desde que Hermione se había ido, Ron la busco hasta por debajo de las piedras, sin éxito, el había estado demasiado triste por la decisión de ella, y mas por que ni oportunidad había tenido para explicarle lo que ella había visto en el periódico, sus amigos trataban de animarlo, y lo habían logrado al menos un poco, había mejorado bastante en quidittch por lo que dentro de poco seria el mejor guardián de ese año, premio que otorgaba el profeta deportivo, un día les dieron la noticia que tendrían que viajar a América a Los Ángeles para un partido amistoso con el equipo de allá.

Hermione se había ido de Inglaterra ya no quería saber nada mas de el así que prefirió alejarse lo mas posible yéndose a Los Ángeles, ahí le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el ministerio de magia y ella acepto.

Un día Hermione al salir del trabajo decidió ir a dar una vuelta al parque cercano de su casa, ella vivía en Los Ángeles muggle por que se le hacia mas cómodo, estaba un poco cansada y decidió sentarse un rato, estaba muy a gusto disfrutando de la tarde cuando un pequeño se le acerco, estaba llorando, -que te pasa �?- ed que no encuednto a mi mama, tengo miedo deñora pob favor me ayudaria?- le dijo el niño tiernamente- Hermione le agarro la mano y empezó a caminar por el parque buscando a los padres del pequeño, este había dejado de llorar, y Hermione miraba al niño que era pelirrojo de ojos azules, suspiro, se estaba imaginando que ella podría estar así a lado de su amado, un grito la saco de sus pensamientos- hijo!- el niño soltó a Hermione y corrió hacia su madre, ella sonrió- muchas gracias, creí que jamás lo volvería a ver- decía la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos- de nada- dijo Hermione, se disponía a darse la vuelta para irse cuando escucho- felicidades! Debe estar muy feliz no?- a ella se le ilumino la cara –si, gracias- y se quedo ahí parada, viendo como se iban la madre y su hijo.

En la misma ciudad un joven pelirrojo llamado Ron salía de un hotel bastante lujoso, acompañado por Harry su mejor amigo.

vamos no se por que te empeñas en seguir así ya paso demasiado tiempo, i si no la encontramos es por que realmente asi lo quiso, no me mires asi! - decía un joven de ojos verdes al ver la mirada de su amigo-yo tambien la extraño, era mi amiga y yo tampoco logro comprender su reaccion- no es eso Harry, de verdad estoy cansado por el viaje, prefiero caminar un rato, cuando veníamos vi un parque cerca de aquí, al rato regreso- dijo ron con cansancio y tristeza, era verdad estaba asi por ella, la extrañaba tanto - esta bien, si te dan ánimos le dejare dicho a la recepcionista donde estaremos- volvió a hablar Harry despiendose de su amigo y entrando de nuevo al hotel. Ron se puso a caminar en dirección al parque que había visto, iba muy tranquilo cuando sintió que golpeo algo o a alguien, -lo siento- dijo este- hay tenga mas Cuidado por donde camina- decía la joven con quien había chocado- el miro hacia abajo para verla y quedo impresionado, ella estaba igual de impresionada que tardaron un momento en reaccionar.

_por merlín no puede ser verdad, no! por que, por que el?_

_es ella, que hermosa esta, dile algo, habla no seas idiota, de perdido muevete_

_que hermosos ojos, tan azules como los recuerdo, aunque claro nimodo que le hayan cambado en tan poco tiempo, hey Hermione que tonterías piensas, vamos muevete lo mas rápido que puedas no lo dejes hablar_

Hermione se movió hacia un lado para retomar el camino hacia su casa pero ron fue mas rápido la detuvo del brazo- nisiquiera me vas a saludar?- pregunto el- ha! Si hola, bueno me voy- intento caminar pero no pudo- como estas?...podemos hablar- hablo de nuevo el-

_hay Hermione estas en un lió, inventa algo, parece que no te ha visto bien, si que bueno y que no lo haga, si no va a ser mas difícil para ti, anda tonta dile algo para que te puedas alejar_ -no, no tenemos nada de que hablar, y si me disculpas tengo que irme, me esperan-

esos ojos con los que tantas noches soñé que me vieran, tienen un brillo especial, será por mi, será por que nos hemos vuelto a ver, ho no! Ha dicho que alguien la espera, un momento esta mas gordita, parece que si estuviera... ron la miraba de arriba a bajo, mientras Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, -se puede saber a quien esperas?- pregunto ron ya había vuelto su mirada a los ojos de Hermione- he dicho me esperan…. Y no, no se puede ya que no te interesa en lo mas mínimo así que adiós Ronald Weasley- se soltó y siguió caminando, el la miro como se iba alejando, hasta que ella dio vuelta en la esquina y la perdió de vista...

¤¤¤¤

ATTE

angie grint weasley lupin

maitre marauder 2

de las 5 lokas la mas cuerda y un poko despistada

Ron's Lover UniK


End file.
